Bloody Rose
by Twilite Storm Rose
Summary: Sweeney was drawn to her dark temperment, but would her dark side be too hard for him to control? ST/OC It takes place after Todd kills Lovett, and somehow he killed Toby too...Just read the story, not good at summaries; dont judge a book by it's summary!
1. Chapter 1

She stormed down the alleyways of Fleet Street with her teeth clenched and her head held high with pride and anger.

"Bloody, stupid, worm." She mumbled under her breath.

"That blasted-" she stomped her foot down on the cobblestones and turned to look at the shops. She noticed a sign that said "For Rent." She glanced at it quickly to see that it was below the barber's lodgings. He had always struck her as a queer man. Very odd. The place would be fine. No one would ask questions, and she would not mind an oddity or two.

"This will do bloody nicely." She growled. She pounded up the steps to the barber's lodgings and threw open the door. The barber, Sweeney Todd, furrowed his brow upon her arrival.

"I'll take the apartment downstairs for eight pounds a month, not a penny more, not a penny less." She stated quickly, slamming a few coins on the table and stormed downstairs to the apartment, leaving Sweeney standing frozen and speechless.

Sweeney Todd stared down the steps after this girl that had the nerve to barge into his shop, and without a simple explanation had left coins on the table and ran down the stairs as if she owned the place. He stood there for a few moments then walked down the stairs quietly after her. He found her waiting angrily by the door.

"It was locked, but I didn't want to come bother you again." she said quietly, swallowing her pride. In her haste she had forgotten that the door might be locked, and, to her luck, it was. Sweeney smirked and pulled a small skeleton key from his pocket.

"You want this?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

"If you don't mind." She said crossly.

"What's your name?" he asked, ignoring her.

"Rose. Now, will you please give me the bleeding key?"

"Oh! She said please, how remarkable." Todd rolled his eyes.

"Give me the bloody key, Barker." She growled.

"How do you know that name?" he asked, suddenly wishing he had one of his razors so that he could threaten her with it.

"I know many things about Fleet Street. I know we all have a few skeletons in our closet. I also know that you and I are alike in that way; we both have many a skeleton to hide, not only in the closet, but in the basement and the pantry as well." She said and snatched the key from his hand. She unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Do not worry, Todd, if you don't bother me about my skeletons I won't worry about yours." She said before slamming the door in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The barber stayed in his room most of the time, shaving customers and brooding over the past. Rose cleaned out the kitchen, the parlor, and the bedroom. She found a few dresses that she would not mind wearing, and a few pounds of money. As she was cleaning she found a large double-doored bake house and decided to explore. She opened it up and walked down the long dark stairs. The door at the bottom of the steps was harder to open, but she opened it with a little effort. The stench was awful. It smelled as though someone had died down there. And indeed, Rose knew someone had. She walked near the furnace and found a rotting corpse three feet away. It was an old beggar woman, who was probably very pretty when she was younger.

"Talk about skeletons in the closet." She said to herself as she dragged the body nearer to the furnace.

"Rose." She looked around to see who it was that had said her name. She saw no one. She threw the woman into the furnace and looked around, to make sure there was not anyone else. A young boy, probably fourteen, lay on the stone ground with a slit throat, rats scuttling over his bloody body.

"What is your problem, Mr. Todd?" she whispered, "If you kill someone, at least cover up the evidence!"

"Rose." She heard her name again, and again, she looked around, but found no one. She threw the boy's body into the furnace and watched as it went up in flames. She glanced around the room once more to see if Mr. Todd had any more literal skeletons in the bake house. To her relief, she found none.

"Rose." The voice said again.

"Bloody hell! What do you want?" she yelled.

"Sleep well…" the voice said. Then she heard a door clicking shut. "Oh no." she said and ran towards the door, "Oh Lord please no!" she half prayed, half screamed. The door was locked. She had no way to escape. She was trapped.


End file.
